The present invention is generally directed to systems and methods for intravenous (“IV”) delivery, by which fluids can be administered directly to the vascular system of a patient. More particularly, the present invention is directed to IV catheter systems and methods that facilitate insertion into the patient and/or motion from an insertion configuration to a fluid delivery configuration in which fluid can be delivered to the patient through the IV catheter system. An IV catheter system according to the invention is used broadly herein to describe components used to deliver the fluid to the patient, for use in arterial, intravenous, intravascular, peritoneal, and/or non-vascular administration of fluid. Of course, one of skill in the art may use an IV catheter system to administer fluids to other locations within a patient's body.
Known IV catheter systems and methods have a number of deficiencies. Many such systems require the clinician to use two hands to position the IV catheter system and/or insert the needle into the fluid delivery location on the patient (for example, the vein into which fluid is to be delivered). Further, many such systems require the clinician to use two hands to move the IV catheter system from the insertion configuration to a fluid delivery configuration, in-which the needle is removed from the cannula to permit fluid to be delivered to the vein through the cannula. Thus, the clinician is required to stabilize the patient's arm or other body part having the fluid delivery location prior to insertion of the IV catheter system. As a result, extra time is required for the clinician to initiate transfusion. Further, the clinician is unable to perform any other task, such as stabilizing or reassuring the patient, during insertion and/or motion to the fluid delivery configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for IV catheter systems and methods that facilitate IV catheter system placement, insertion, and/or preparation for fluid delivery. There is a further need for such IV catheter systems that are inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and versatile.